


June Consumed

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Digestion, F/M, Monster Boy, Vore, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A girl named June is enjoying a day alone on the beach, when a mysterious merman washes up on shore. June tries to help him get back to the ocean, although he may not have her best interests in mind...oh well, he's still pretty cute!





	June Consumed

The waves lapped gently against the shore of the beach. Just a few yards away, they crashed thunderously against the jetty. Beneath the blue-green waves there was a shadowy blob of movement, so dark and ill-defined that it could easily be dismissed as nothing.

June Rosales certainly didn't notice it. She was too preoccupied with her newfound feeling of freedom. No more classes to worry about, miles away from anyone who could demand anything from her, she practically had no choice but to enjoy her vacation.

And enjoy it she did. Between the warm sun, the cooling sea breeze, and the calming sound of the waves filling what was otherwise peaceful silence, June felt like she was in paradise. There was nobody else around, which just added to her feeling of serenity. She would rather not have any swimsuit-clad hooligans running around and ruining this scenic perfection. She was more than happy just sitting her butt down in the sand, and watching the waves come in until nightfall. 

Her plans were interrupted rather suddenly. An usually large wave formed before her very eyes and crashed into the shore, leaving something behind on the shore after it vanished as soon as it had appeared.

That 'something' caught June's attention immediately, because of the ways that its shape was human, and because of the ways it wasn't. From the waist up the stranger seemed like a rather ordinary (that is to say, not noticeably unusual, he was still extraordinarily good-looking, with a handsome youthful face and lively green eyes) golden-haired male roughly the same age as June. Below his waist was where the strangeness started, as it so often did. Beginning just below his navel was a fish's tail, covered in shimmering blue scales and of a thickness to match his torso. 

June should've been shocked to see such a mythical creature appearing before her, but she found that overridden by an immediate sense of sympathy towards the being.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" she asked, running towards him with a hand outstretched. 

The merman muttered something into the sand, indicating that he was alive at the very least. He seemed relatively unharmed for the most part; there was only a small bruise on his hip around where his scales and skin met. It seemed like his biggest problem was simply that he'd washed ashore. 

"I've been better," he said, flopping around until he was able to make himself face-up. June felt bad about not offering him any assistance with that, but she was still a bit stunned by her remarkable situation. 

"What, have you never seen a mermaid before?" he teased, dusting the sand out of his black hair.

"N-no, I don't believe I have," June replied.

"Well, I'm Adryus," he said, extending a still-dripping hand to June. She grasped it, and shook it for perhaps a bit too long. "I'm June," she said. "I'm probably not the first human you've met."

"You are pretty hard to avoid sometimes," he said with a grin. "If it's not too much to ask, would you mind helping me back into the ocean? I can breath air just fine, but I'll dry out if I'm left in the sun too long. Plus, it's much harder to find food on land."

The more clear the reality of June's situation became to her, the more difficult it was to believe. Here she was, being asked for help by a handsome mermaid washed ashore. It was like the plot of some cheap romance novel, and here she was, living it. She wasn't optimistic enough to think that rescuing him would be the start of some whirlwind romance where she was swept off her feet by the finned stranger and made the queen of the mermaids or something. Helping Adryus was simply the right thing to do, and if it turned out there were some other rewards on the side, well, so be it.

She scooped her arms under Adryus, one beneath his midsection and one beneath his rear. She was taken aback by how, well, human-shaped his ass was. She expected that part of his body to be smooth and featureless like a fish, but she found her forearms rubbing up against something that was distinctly rounded like a person's buttocks, though it was still covered in scale. 

She tried to ignore her embarrassment, focusing instead on using all her strength to hoist the merman off the ground. June was surprisingly strong for someone of her height, and Adryus unexpectedly light. June was able to carry him with relative ease, as she took cautious steps towards the ocean, taking care not to drop him like he was a puppy. In her fantasies, it was always the handsome stranger who she imagined carrying her, but this way was pretty nice too.

"Almost...there," she said with a huff. Adryus's weight had been manageable at first, but now her arms were beginning to grow sore. 

"Sorry!" she said, as she felt the waves lapping at her ankles. She released her grip on the mermaid, letting him fall into water that was perhaps just a bit too shallow. 

"It's fine!" Adryus said, using his tail to push himself just a bit further out until the water was deep enough for him to swim in. "I seriously can't thank you enough," he said with a smile. 

"Oh, it's no big deal!" June replied with a nervous chuckle. "I was just doing the right thing! I promise I won't tell anyone about this either! I'm guessing you want to keep the whole mermaid thing secret."

"I wasn't worried about you telling anyone," Adryus said with a sly grin. "Before you go...I think you deserve a reward for your troubles."

June's face turned bright crimson. "Oh, no, you don't have to do anything!"

"Oh, but I insist."

"Well, if you insist..." June said, as though she didn't desperately want whatever the mermaid was offering. Based on his tone, it sounded like something fun was in store for her. 

"Just come a little closer," he said, extending a beckoning hand. 

"But..." June hadn't brought her swim clothes, but was she really going to let that get in the way of a smooch (or perhaps something more) from a hunky mermaid?

She waded through the water, and although she did not regret her decision, she couldn't help but cringe as the chilling seawater soaked into her pants and underwear. She and Adryus were face to face, and she found him to be even more gorgeous up close, if such a thing were possible. His moist, smooth skin reflected the sunlight, as did his tail which she could see glimmering underneath the waves. His pretty blue eyes weren't sky blue or ocean blue, but a deep, vibrant blue that had an almost hypnotic pull. Fuck, he even smelled pretty good, especially compared to his fishy kin. 

He draped his arms over her shoulders, pulling her close. June closed her eyes and puckered her leaps, leaning in for a kiss. 

Meanwhile, Adryus's eyes and jaw widened until his mouth was open enough to envelop June's head. June could feel something warm and wet sucking at her scalp, which was her first indication that something was going wrong. She opened her eyes, only to find that she was still in darkness. The humid breath against her face and the faint swallowing sounds still gave her some indication of what was happening. 

She didn't want to believe it, but she had allowed herself to be tricked, and now she was about to pay the price for her generosity. 

She could now feel Adryus's lips pressed against her shoulders. That, combined with the tightening muscles around her head suggested that Adryus had gulped his way down to her shoulders.

She tried to struggle against the suction, though she knew it was hopeless. Her flailing arms did little to stop or even slow the merman's progress. Now she had been swallowed up to her torso, and only her legs remained to kick about uselessly as they were slurped down. She landed in Adryus's gut with a splash, and already the acids were beginning to rise like the ocean at high tide.

The caustic juices made her skin burn on contact, and indicated that Adryus did indeed intend to digest her. She pounded against the walls of Adryus's gut, though it was too dark for her to actually see them. Adryus's torso was still above the water, though the increased weight of his belly was making it difficult for him to stay afloat, as buoyant as the beach-ball sized sphere may have looked. June's squirming made his tummy shift up and down and side to side, splashing it against the ocean's surface and causing the water around him to ripple.

"Please! You can't eat me! Not after I helped you!" she said. Her eyes were beginning to water, though she wasn't sure if it was because she felt so betrayed, or because of the sting of his acrid gut.

Adryus forced out a yawn to show how little he cared, but the activity in his stomach turned it into a watery belch instead. 

"You think you're the first girl who's begged for her life?" he said, resting his hands against his own belly. June could identify that this was happening based on the pressure from the outside, prompting her to launch a flurry of furious punches against Adryus's palms.

June's struggling didn't accomplish much besides making him gassier, and a few more burps were expelled noisily from his throat.

"You're a jerk!" June shouted, unable to come up with a more severe insult under the circumstances. 

"I'm just doing what's in my nature," he said, licking his lips to get some of June's lingering flavor. "It's your fault you got eaten. You human girls keep falling for the same trick over and over. All it takes is a handsome, mysterious guy asking for help, and you just drop all of your defenses..."

June could feel her body softening, her flesh becoming spongy, rendering her already useless punches even less impactful than before. Adryus could see that her struggles were subsiding, so he submerged himself beneath the waves, heading towards his cave where he could sleep off his post-meal food coma. 

Even with his massive belly encumbering him, Adryus was an incredibly fast swimmer. June could feel her world shifting around her. Not only were Adryus's stomach walls still constricting against her, but now the pressure of the ocean's depths was bearing down on her too.

Beyond the obvious feelings of fear and betrayal that filled her, June was downright furious at her situation. She had done the right thing and been punished for it. In a just world, she would've been rewarded for her actions and gone off to live in an undersea palace with her mer-boyfriend, instead of dissolving into sludge in his fishy guts. At least she could use her fantasy of what could have been occupy her mind in the last few moments before she was reduced to a pile of gut-slop.

Adryus was still plenty gassy from his meal. The underwater belches he released came in the form of silent bubbles that floated upwards, only unleashing the expected burp-sound when they finally reached the surface and popped. The hovering seagulls were scattered in terror as the sudden *BwwooOooorrrppPs* shocked them.

Adryus finally arrived at his cave, a cozy little nook decorated with the bleached-white bones that were the remnants of his previous victims. With a hand rested against his softened gut, he closed his eyes. By morning, he would have another skull to add to his collection.


End file.
